Un halloween d'enfer
by seraphine13
Summary: Rêve ou réalité? Plongez dans le terrier pour vérifier


**Un halloween d'Enfer.**

31 octobre. La fête d'Halloween battait son plein à Athènes. Peu célébrée au Japon, les cinq divins, à force de supplication, avaient reçus l'autorisation de leur déesse et du pope d'aller participer à la fête des morts dans la ville, et s'étaient spécialement déguisés pour l'occasion. Seiya avait poussé le délire en se déguisant en faucheuse (de très mauvais goût selon tous, mais lui aimait bien), alors que ses quatre amis étaient restés plus "traditionnels " : Shiryu était en chinois, Hyoga en pirate, Ikki et Shun en kimono. Comme de jeunes adolescents, ils avaient toute la soirée récoltés des bonbons de porte en porte, et étaient revenus vers 11 heures du soir au Sanctuaire, victorieux d'une bonne moisson.

Seiya avait râlé et pesté sur l'horaire, arguant que vu tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplis en tant que chevaliers, on pouvait leur laisser quartier libre. Cependant, quand Shion expliqua sèchement que s'il se faisait emmener au poste par les gendarmes, car sans papier, il le laisserait au trou pour la soirée, il se calma.

Tous étaient maintenant rentrés dans leur chambre respective, et Shun triait et goûtait à une partie de sa récolte. Soudain sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, les ordres de Shion avaient plutôt étaient clairs, avec le soutient ferme de la déesse, il fit débarquer dans sa chambre un Seiya traînant ses trois autres compagnons, qui les emmena hors du Sanctuaire. Là, il leur tendit de nouveaux costumes que tout le monde mit sans broncher. Hyoga se retrouva en Lièvre de Mars, Ikki en Chapelier, Shiryu en Jaberwauky, Seiya en Lapin blanc et Shun en Alice.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec tout çà ? Demanda un Shun plus que perdu dans un abîme de questions.

-Ben on va plonger dans le terrier du lapin pardi ! Pour aller en Enfer. Répondit Seiya perplexe face à la question, avant d'afficher un large sourire.

- Et prendre une tasse de thé, sinon on va se faire couper la tête par Hadès, répondirent les trois autres en le poussant dans un trou sans fond.

-Mais je ne veux pas ! Hurla t-il.

Mais trop tard. Ils étaient tous en train de tomber en direction des Enfers. Seiya lança à ses amis des ombrelles qui leur servirent à ralentir leur chute, et en bon majordome, Ikki tint son frère par la taille et mit l'ombrelle au-dessus de sa tête, l'air très professionnel. Shun les regardait tous avec de grands yeux, complètement perdu. Mais qu'est ce qui leur avait prit ? C'était l'air d'Athènes qui leur faisait cet effet ou quoi ?

Ils atterrirent en douceur dans un champ d'immenses champignons vénéneux, près du fleuve Achéron. Mais ils n'étaient pas là avant, se dit Shun surprit. Une fois sortis de cette champignonnière géante, ils furent accueillis par le spectre Myu du Papillon, alanguit sur le chapeau d'un champignon, en yukata, en train de fumer le narguilé. Il les dévisagea d'un œil absent, avant de finalement leur demander :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous venez pour la fête ? Tout en faisant des ronds de fumée.

-On est des invités bien sûr ! répondit Seiya du tac au tac.

-Et bien passez ! Lança t-il en baillant, l'air ennuyé, un fairy venant se poser négligemment sur une de ses antennes.

Ils passèrent, et marchèrent jusqu'au fleuve Achéron. Là, une gondole vénitienne garnie de fleurs était à quai, où un Charon hurlait à tue-tête « Il était un petit navire…. ». Quand ils arrivèrent, il les salua, et ils purent tous sentir son haleine légèrement avinée….

-Vous êtes certains qu'on doit monter là dedans ? Demanda Shun peu rassuré.

-Oui oui répondirent-ils en chœur. Au plus on ira lentement, au plus on ira vite.

Shun ramassa ses encombrants jupons puis monta dans le bateau avec ses camarades, sous le regard langoureux d'un Charon qui lui chanta la sérénade pendant cinq putain de trèsss longues minutes, temps exact de la traversée.

-Mais la dernière fois s'était plus long, s'exclama t-il sidéré.

-Parce qu'au plus on va lentement, au plus on va vite. Expliqua doctement le spectre en ânonnant sa leçon, approuvé d'un signe de tête des quatre autres bronzes divins.

_Mais il était tombé où…..qu'arrivait-il à tout le monde…._

Une fois débarqués sur la berge, Seiya regarda ses amis avec un grand sourire, trop innocent pour être vrai :

-Qu'est ce que çà donne si je… ? Dit-il tout en allumant un briquet près de Charon.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ce dernier prit feu alors qu'il repartait en chantant « Le sort tomba sur le plus jeune, et s'est lui qui sera mangé Ohé ohé ». La barque brûlait petit à petit, sombrant dans les flots, obligeant Charon à se battre à coup de rames contre les prisonniers du fleuve, sans rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait.

Se détournant du spectacle, le groupe d'amis suivit Seiya qui semblait savoir où se diriger, comme s'il était chez lui. Ils allaient entamer la montée vers le Premier Tribunal quand ils se retrouvèrent devant le Giudecca.

-Ah ben ! Zont raison quand ils disent que la volonté fait loi ici….

-Et si tu nous expliquait ce que l'on fait là ? Demanda finalement Shiryu.

-La dernière fois que des émissaires des Enfers sont venus au Sanctuaire, j'ai entendu qu'ils parlaient d'une fête pour Halloween. Alors je nous invite !

Le groupe en resta comme deux ronds de flans, avant que tous, à l'exception de Shun, ne rigolent. Des « tu nous a bien eu », des « bravo » et des claques dans le dos retentirent.

_Mais il se passait quoi, pourquoi ils avaient eu cette réaction étrange ?_

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, avant de se retrouver face aux dieux jumeaux, Hypnos et Thanatos, habillés en écoliers.

-Je suis Hypnos…et moi Thanatos, dirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

Une bouteille contenant un liquide ambré très odorant et alléchant, de l'ambroisie, était sise dans la main de chacun d'eux.

-Sa Majesté….est là, poursuivirent-ils, et elle est de très mauvaise humeur, ajoutèrent-ils en se marrant, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour garder un équilibre de plus en plus précaire.

Tous les divins regardèrent Shun. « Ben pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur. Faut pas, on va faire la fête » lui dirent ses amis en lui faisant le câlin du siècle. « Mais j'ai rien dis ! » se défendit-il en ayant intérieurement envie de leur cramer la cervelle. Mais ils avaient mangé quoi pour repenser à sa possession ? Mais où il était tombé misère…Pourquoi il les avait suivit ?

Ils laissèrent les dieux jumeaux à leur breuvage divin, et se téléportèrent au Giudecca, lieu où la fête battait son plein. Les jumeaux étaient toujours à rire, se disant que la blague d'avoir repeint en noir les rosiers de sa Majesté n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure idée du siècle, surtout après avoir descendu trois bouteilles d'ambroisie….chacun.

Au Giudecca, la fête était magnifique. Des chandelles illuminaient la vaste salle du trône, reconvertie pour l'occasion. Sur des crânes, des chandeliers, des lustres, des grenouilles de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, elles la décoraient aussi. Des tentures et des toiles d'araignées avaient aussi été rajoutées, des citrouilles étaient posées partout, des ballons volaient et éclataient en tout sens, de vrais squelettes dansaient une gigue endiablée près du trône d'Hadès, où une magnifique femme, l'air colérique, était assise. Perséphone, épouse du dieu du monde des morts, veillait sur les terres de son époux durant son sommeil. Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils et désigna quelqu'un, assenant un « Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! ». La musique s'arrêta, et l'on traîna dehors le pauvre condamné.

Alors c'était elle la Majesté de mauvaise humeur ? Mais pourquoi ? Une fois l'accusé exécuté, la fête reprit, comme si de rien n'était, et le coupable revint quelques minutes après, la marque de la faux encore visible sur le cou. _Ils ne mourraient pas ? C'était quoi ce délire ?_

Finalement, alors qu'ils étaient restés depuis cinq minutes à l'entrée de la salle, Seiya entraîna ses condisciples dans la cohue ambiante. Shun regardait la scène stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé les spectres si…si…vivants ? Délurés ? Humains ? Un peu des trois peut-être. Mais la vision qui le choqua cinq secondes de plus que les autres fut la tenue des trois juges : minijupe à paillettes noires et bustier ! Ils avaient perdu un pari, il n'y avait que çà comme explication logique. Enfin…où était la logique depuis le début de cette aventure ?

L'entrain des spectres pour la fête leur permis de passer inaperçus, jusqu'à ce qu'un félin ne repère le groupe. Cheshire.

-Oh mais qui voilà ! Le club des Cinq ! Cria t-il, hilare. Z'êtes fou d'être venu ici !

-Mais c'est que ce soir tout le monde est fou ! répliqua Seiya.

-Exact, répondit-il avec un sourire qui lui mangeait le visage, avant de s'évaporer, les laissant dans la foule des spectres qui maintenant les dévisageaient. Shun vit sa courte vie défiler devant ses yeux. _On est mort_ pensa t-il. Carte malchance : passez par le Cocyte sans passer par le tribunal, ne recevez pas de seconde réincarnation. RIP. Alors qu'il était en train d'imaginer de quelle manière lente et particulièrement douloureuse les spectres allaient décider de les tuer, il se passa un évènement tout à fait inattendu : Perséphone se leva, le visage avenant et le regard heureux, disant calmement : « le champion, le chevalier noir est de retour ! ».

« Hourra » crièrent les spectres et les chevaliers. Cinq minutes plus tard, Shun était revêtu d'une tenue de chevalier médiéval, à la droite de la reine, en tant que son défenseur attitré. Mais c'était quoi à la fin ce truc ! Qu'est ce qui se passait ! Et pourquoi à la place de l'épée on lui avait donné une énorme faux faite d'onyx et d'obsidienne. Cà pesait une tonne cette chose, avec en plus toutes les décorations en argent et rubis, ainsi que trois chaînes autour du manche, à ne pas abîmer.

La fête continuait à se dérouler sous ses yeux de plus en plus déroutés : la "reine" tranchait les têtes de gens qui ne mourraient pas, le lapin-Seiya se livrait à des activités douteuses avec la Valentine, le Chapelier servait le thé à Pandore, le lièvre de Mars courrait après la Harpie, pendant que le Jaberwauky discutait animalerie avec les trois gogo danseuses. Mais il se passait quoi ? Pourquoi ? La nouvelle lune en phase décroissante ? La mort d'un corbeau dans un temple Shintô ? Zeus avait un rhume ?

Soudain, un squelette déguisé en as de pique arriva en trombe avec un seau de peinture noire et un pinceau large flottant dedans.

-Majesté, on a retrouvé ceci dans les appartements de Dame Pandore.

Les Dieux jumeaux pouffèrent de rire derrière une porte. Ils n'avaient jamais aimé Pandore. Comment leur maître pouvait supporter cette humaine traîtresse à sa race et si imbue de sa personne. Ils burent une dernière bouteille avant de retourner à Elysion veiller sur le repos de leur Seigneur. Elle aurait ce qu'elle méritait, tant pis pour les rosiers de leur Majesté Perséphone.

Dans la salle pendant ce temps, le silence c'était fait.

-Chevalier, ta reine te demande de la défendre. Coupe la tête de cette vipère, ordonna t-elle.

Shun sentit son sang se glacer, et la sueur glisser sur ses tempes, tandis que ses cheveux se hérissaient. La tuer ? Y'avait le pour et le contre. Mais il n'était cependant pas un grand adepte de la violence…

Tout le monde fit cercle autour de la condamnée hurlant son innocence à qui voulait l'entendre (personne donc). Même Cheshire avait retourné sa veste, et la regardait avec un sourire narquois en secouant la tête, disant à tue-tête :

-A broyer du noir toute la journée, elle a décoloré les rosiers. Les peindre en noir tsss, mais quelle idée. Moi je vous le dis, Pandore n'a que ce qu'elle mérite !

Et tout le monde scandait « Coupe, coupe, coupe ». Et le bruit hypnotisait Shun. La respiration haletante, il s'avançait en levant lentement sa faux d'exécuteur. Arrivé à hauteur, l'air lui manqua et il abattit son arme sur le cou de son ancienne ennemie, dans un hurlement…

…et se réveilla dans son lit, allongé tout habillé, une sucette collée à la joue. Il s'était endormi ? Probablement, la lumière de sa chambre était encore allumée, et des bonbons éparpillés sur la couette. Encore en sueur et remué par son étrange rêve, il se leva avec l'idée d'aller passer un coup d'eau sur son visage et de mettre son bas de pyjama. Alors qu'il traversait la pièce en direction de la salle de bain, il trébucha sur un objet dans un boucan infernal, et regarda ce que c'était avant d'écarquiller les yeux : par terre, en travers du chemin, se tenait….une faux.

FIN

© Merci à Clémence pour son autorisation à mentionner les juges en jupe à paillette.


End file.
